Inflatable emergency evacuation and rescue equipment, including, without limitation, aircraft evacuation slides, emergency life rafts and similar equipment, typically require rapid inflation before use. A charged cylinder of compressed gas and an aspirator may be used for such rapid inflation. The emergency evacuation and rescue equipment is typically stored in a limited packing space and thus is often densely packaged. The high package density may lead to various issues including cracked aspirators, which may be fragile.